


Just a Tap

by moon_opals



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Family, Gen, Goldie has Scrooge feeling some type of way, Humor, YouTube, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 05:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16674994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_opals/pseuds/moon_opals
Summary: What happens on the Internet, doesn't stay on the Internet, and what happens on pirate ships, doesn't stay on pirate ships either. Scrooge learns history catches up to you, whether he know it exists or not.Dewey's Beaktube fixation opens up a Pandora's Box of poorly kept secrets.





	Just a Tap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neopuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neopuff/gifts).



> Check out the original comic this is was inspired by: [Meet Dickie](https://lettheladylead.tumblr.com/post/180269369055/dickie-yeah-yeah-real-name-dickie-duck-is-a)

Autumn’s cool winds ruffled their feathers good naturedly in the backyard. It was the time of the year when children fled to their yards in search of piles of freshly fallen leaves, ready to pounce in with abundant joy, but of the thousands and millions of children participating in this yearly action, Dewford Duck was not among them.

He was in the backyard - a massive backyard shaming the entirety of Duckburg City Park, sitting on cold nipped grass while gazing at his smartphone. Intentions of seeking piles of leaves had fled, and were replaced with distraction and humored giggles. His brothers were upstairs in their shared bedroom occupied with business plans and Junior Woodchuck badges. He was not alone in the backyard.

Having finished her early afternoon training, Webby sought her friend and found him in the yard. Seeing two of his three great nephews busy with important tasks, Scrooge was curious as to where the third was. They found him together, hunched over his phone, giggling manically at the small device where an older, lighter voice was emitted out of its speakers.

 _“If you don’t love music, are you even capable of love,”_ asked the voice in a dangerously serious tone.

Scrooge and Webby stood above, staring down in confusion at the video Dewey watched. The speaker was a young woman with river green eyes and dark blond hair, with a lemon highlighted strand resting in her bangs. Dewey swiped and another scene appeared. The same young woman was now in a kitchen, holding a mixing bowl and wearing a chef’s hat.

 _“This time I won’t burn anything,”_ she said to the camera. _“I promise!”_

Dewey’s giggles turned into roaring laughter. “She’s so cool,” he shouted.

“Who is she?” Webby asked, doing her best to not sound ignorant.

“She’s Dickie Yeah-Yeah!”

Scrooge frowned, confusion furrowing his brow. “And why is she burning the stove?”

“The fire is spreading,” Webby pointed out. “I really hope she has insurance.”

“It’d be a miracle if she does.”

“It’s her thing!” Dewey snapped, “She’s a Beaktuber! She’s gotten 7 millions subscribers in just a few months!”

“What a waste,” Scrooge tsked.

Dewey rolled his eyes, having anticipated this response from his family he let the comments roll of his beak. “You don’t understand her. She’s hilariously cool,” he swiped the screen for today’s date, “and she’s released a new video!”

Her kitchen reappeared and was in better condition than it started. “Hi everyone,” Dickied waved, “okay, Thanksgiving is one of my _favorite_ holidays, only second to Christmas,” she frowned slightly, “except for Santa Claus, do not trust that chimney climber, in our December Pagan Practices special I’ll show you how to defend your house against that vandal!”

Scrooge nodded, leaning over his again. “Ae’ll admit she makes a good case,” he grumbled.

Webby hushed him.

“Today’s guest asked not to be recorded,” her impossibly bright grin grew brighter, and she spun the camera adjacent to her. “Isn’t that right GiGi,” as an aside, “short for grandma!”

Dewey said, “Huh.” Webby cupped her fingers around her chin and beak, speculating over Dickie’s grandma. A chill throttled Scrooge’s spine. Every muscle in his old body tightened painfully. She’d change clothes since last time, which was was what normal people tended to do. She wore a dark gold brown shirt and dark blue sweatpants. Her hair stayed in its usual ponytail but was tousled, as if she’d just woken up from a nap.

“Dickie!” She shouted, dark circles making rings under her eyes, “What did I say about disturbing me during my morning coffee!”

“GiGi, it’s 3 p.m., and that’s not coffee,” Dickie said. “It’s Grey Goose Vodka.”

“All the same! Now, turn off that camera!”

“Wait, Granny, _no_ , Gigi, we’re live!” Goldie pushed her hand into the camera, and there was a brief struggle, _“You’re ruining it Granny,”_ before the camera returned to Dickie.

Scrooge was speechless, dumbfounded, and also, suddenly, very afraid, for reasons he didn’t understand. What Dewey searched for clicked in his brain, and he turned to his uncle, “Hey, Uncle Scrooge, isn’t that your girlfr-,” to see that he’d mysteriously vanished.

“That was weird,” Webby said.

“Did you see where he went?”

“Nope.”

Dewey hummed in thought, “Very suspicious.” He grinned at Webby, “Looks like we’ve got a new mystery to solve!”

Webby winced, “Are you sure about that…,” twiddling her fingers, she looked askance, “maybe we should make sure this mystery isn’t some deep, dark family secret.”

“Fine! We’ll tell Huey and Louie about this before we get out the boards and research books.”

While Webby and Dewey began brainstorming, Scrooge disappeared behind a wall. He clutched his cane to his chest, trembling, finding it extremely difficult to catch his breath. Sweat beaded his forehead. A million questions scurried through his mind. None of them seemed like the right answer to ask.

He asked, “She...she has a granddaughter,” instead, and the autumn winds had no answers, just whispers.

**Author's Note:**

> A quick break from Nano. I really love this idea. It's so much fun. Hilariously amazing friends.


End file.
